Elite Way Boarding School
by DeadlyHex
Summary: What happens when opposite people get locked up in the same school? Rivalries, romance and friendship await at the most privilege international boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

One year has ended and a new year is about to start at the most privilege school in all England. Elite Way School is for the children of wealthy and powerful families. It goes without saying that it's full of snobby kids with family issues. There are four main characters to our story:

Isabella Cox: (16 years old) the most popular girl at Elite Way School. She comes from a wealthy and privileged family. She is spoiled and sometimes cruel to people who are not of equal status to her.

Camila Adams: (16 years old) perhaps the most rebellious student in Elite Way School, Camila is the daughter of a famous singer, named Ruby Morgan. She has a strong attitude, and an even bigger heart. Camila always finds a way to cause problems - not just for herself, but for others as well, although she fixes them all at the end of the day.

Noah Harris: (17 years old) Noah is very handsome and talented, he is the son of the corrupt political leader Charles Harris. He believes himself to be the king of the school and often challenges authority to get the attention of his unloving father.

Jace Hunt: (18 years old) Jace is noble, down to earth, and has a sense of pride in him. His mother and younger sister live far away. He can never afford to visit because he is on a scholarship (meaning his family is not very wealthy). He is very handsome. For being a scholarship, he is harassed by a secret society of students known as "The Black Hand", a sort of gang or mob organized to eliminate the students with scholarships.

**Isabella Cox**

As per tradition, the school year ends with a dance performed by Isabella and the other girls on the dance team. The dance is part of the graduation ceremony. All the families come to this event, and as they pile up in the auditorium Isabella starts looking for her dad. Sadie (an overweight girl who often wallows in self-pity because she has never had a boyfriend, she is often insecure, although noble at heart), comes looking for her.

"Isabella, hurry up, we are about to start, only ten minutes left," Sadie takes her by the arm and starts dragging her to the stage. Isabella tells her to wait, she's looking for her dad.

"I want him to have the best seat," explains Isabella as she stretches on her tip toes and looks for him. Sadie helps Isabella search for a while, but after a few seconds it was obvious he wasn't there. A boy in their grade comes up, he's holding a sunflower. He asks Isabella if he wants to go out, she says maybe one day. "Call me during vacation," says Isabella. He says he will, gives her the sunflower and a kiss on the check, then he walks away smiling to himself. Staring back at Isabella, he trips and falls. Sadie and Isabella just laugh at him.

"Poor guy, why did you tell him to call you during vacation if you're leaving?" Sadie asks as she plays with her school tie.

"So he can call when I'm not there," Isabella smiles and laughs, she grabs Sadie arm and together they run up to the stage.

**Jace Hunt**

Jace knows what he has to do. He has the plan all mapped out in his mind. As he rides his monocycle, which is the only valuable thing he owns, he recalls a time with his dad when he was the happiest. His dad was his hero, his best friend. They spent time together all the time, now that he was dead, Jace felt an anger and obsession he had never felt before. He has one thing in mind, and that's avenging his death.

**Noah Harris**

Back at the graduating ceremony, Noah pleads with his parents. They had promised him a nice vacation by the beach but now, they wanted to take him on a political trip to France. His mother, Maple, just stares and smokes her cigar. She isn't very fond of political trips, but she knows there is no point in arguing. A blond haired girl named, Victoria, (who is Sadie's and Isabella's best friend. She has a reputation for being "easy") comes up and hugs Noah. She doesn't even bother saying hi to Noah's parents, she just grabs his arms and guides a pissed of Noah to their front row seats.

**Jace Hunt**

Jace is now at home, he is thinking about his dad when his sister comes into his bedroom. She's only eleven and he is her only father figure. She hugs him and asks him what he was thinking about.

"I'm thinking about dad," he says as he wipes a tear that had escaped him. His sister tells him that she misses their dad and that Jace looks a lot like him.

"Sometimes when you're sleeping, I come in here and watch you sleep," she stares at the ground. "It feels as if dad had come home." Jace explains to her that he's dead, she seems to think their dad left them. How did he die? She wants to know.

"A bad man cheated him, that man took everything that dad had worked for," Jace holds her tight, "its he's fault dad's dead." And as he comforts his sister, thoughts of revenge and thirst for blood circle his mind. Their mother walks in, she had just come home from the real state office, she smiles as she sees them hugging. Their mother tells them she brought take out, and her daughter runs towards the kitchen.

"How did it go? Where you able to sell the house?" Jace makes space on the bed, and after taking a seat, she explains that the house will be sold, and that the money will go to old debts. She looks around and starts crying, the house brings many good memories and she doesn't want to lose it, but they can't afford it anymore. "The house was the only thing we had, now we have to start again," she hugs Jace and cries into his shoulder.

**Graduating Ceremony**

The ceremony had just started, the secretary, Mrs. Avery gave a welcoming speech to all families and introduced the headmaster, Mr. Johns. He says he's proud of having the political leader Charles Harris in the school. He welcomes him and claps along. Mr. Harris, who looks particularly annoyed, stands up and waves in a political manner. In the crows, is Mr. Johns own daughter, Riley (She is the daughter of the school principal and disliked, by most of the students for that reason and because she is nosy and likes to gossip. She has a habit of getting even in a drastic way when men scorn her), and as he starts he's end of the year speech she jams her headphones on.

From an opening behind the curtain, Isabella seeks the audience for her dad. Her eyes are watery and even though Sadie keeps trying to cheer her up, Isabella refuses to start the dance until her dad is there. Against all protest, Sadie starts fixing Isabella's makeup and school uniform, she tells Isabella that her dad probably got caught in traffic, but then Isabella let's all tears lose and says that her dad had promised he would be there. A hateful girl on the dance team sees Isabella crying and walks up to the girls. "Don't worry" she says "he'll probably just send the chauffer." Isabella snaps and tells her to mind her own business, but the girl laughs and walks off.

"Isabella, don't mind that idiot, she just wants to hurt you," Sadie exclaims.

"No Sadie, I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at my dad, but he's going to pay," Isabella runs off the stage and disappears.

**Camila Adams**

Camila's mom (a famous model and singer who is very sexy and always gets the attention of the students very easily. Which makes Camila, her daughter, somewhat jealous, because her mother gets more attention than her. Ruby is a single mother, even though she used the last name of one of her ex-lovers to give her daughter Camila a true family name) had the idea of taking pictures with Camila for a magazine, she had thought her daughter would be ecstatic, and boy was she wrong. As Ruby Morgan seats on a couch surrounded by cameras and makeup artist, Camila walks out of the dressing room.

"Mom, there was a problem with the wardrobe," Camila explains. "The clothes you picked out for me got "lost" so I borrowed some of yours." Camila lets her rope falls and reveals a bikini that shows off her legs, arms and stomach. Ruby flips out and tries to shield her daughter from the view of the photographers. "Go back and change," she orders. But Camila just steps out of her way and goes to pose by the couch. "Like this sir?" Camila asks the photographer as she poses for him.

"Camila please change," Ruby pleads with her "your only sixteen, you shouldn't be wearing that." Camila keeps on posing and tells her mom that either she wears the bikini or she doesn't take any pictures.

**Isabella Cox**

As the dance is about to start, Isabella runs on the stage and asks Sadie if her dad's there. When Sadie denies seeing him, she hands Sadie her IPod. When I give you a signal, she says, change the song from track 1 to track 5. The girls get into position and Sadie goes to the DJ's booth and manages music. The song starts and Isabella moves to the rhythm and dances the practiced choreography. She smiles and acts happy. Half way through the song, she spots Peter, the family chauffer, her dad didn't come, and he sent the help instead. Isabella gives the signal. The music changes into something sexy and fun. Isabella starts doing inappropriate moves. She takes of the school jacket and moves her hips in an glamorous way.

Next comes her skirt. She moves like a wild animal. She has a wonderful body so all the guys in the audience go crazy and all students start dancing and stripping. In the crowd, Charles Harris, the politician stands up with his wife and body guard and leaves. Peter, the chauffer, is staring open-mouthed, and even though he deeply loves Isabella, he deeply disapproves and will tell on her. Mr. Johns, the headmaster, tries to send signals to the DJ, he wants the music off, but he doesn't realize that Sadie is running it. Sadie is also dancing in the booth. Isabella takes off her shirt and wiggles some more.

**Camila Adams**

"This is going to a scandal," exclaims Ruby as she holds her chest, "you're going to end my career." Ruby tries to guilt Camila into changing, but Camila is stubborn and refuses. The photographer tells Ruby to relax, the scandal will bring lots of money. And though she is still against it, she goes by her daughter and poses. Ruby tries to cover Camila's body with her own, but Camila is also playing the same game. The pictures come out silly and worthless.

**Jace Hunt**

"Mom, I have decided to sell my bike," Jace says. His mom knows how much he loves that thing so she tells him not to, that they have enough money from the house sale. "I'm going to study in London, I need the money." Jace knows his mom disapproves of his decision, but she doesn't know his real intentions. Jace is now eighteen, he graduated high school and his mom wants him to go to college, but near home, she can't afford anything else.

"With the money I get from the bike, I can go and get a scholarship," Jace explains. His mom tries to fight him about it, but he's mind is set and so are his motives. His decision won't change and his mother is disappointed.

**Camila Adams**

The photo shoot had ended and as Camila and her mom sat on the couch drinking water, Piper, Ruby's assistant comes in. She claims there's a man that insists on seeing Ruby. Ruby ask who and an old guy in a suit walks in. He's about sixty.

"I'm Camila's father," he says in a condescending manner. Both Camila and Ruby jump up and Camila says, "The man who put the seed rather." Ruby asks Piper to take Camila out of the room, and goes to a corner with Mr. Adams. He tell her that he won't permit his daughter to go dressing around like a stripper. And Ruby tells him that he lost that right the moment of her birth, when he left them both and didn't even called Camila.

"Well, she has my last name, so that makes her my daughter. And remember that I have supported both of you." he says. She tells him that she has never touched his money, it's in a savings account, and if he wants it back she would give it back right then and there. She asks him to leave.

**Principal's Office**

Mr. Johns walks into his reception and greets Mr. Cox, Isabella's father. He guides him to his office and offers him coffee as Mr. Cox seats. Mr. Johns explains that Isabella made the institution a laughing stock in front of all the parents. Mr. Cox agrees and understands, and asks the principal to punish her accordingly. The principal says that Mr. Cox should be the one putting limits on her and punishing her, she's too spoiled, he says. He agrees and blames his lack of parenting on his job (high-end fashion designer). "Yes, she has to learn everything has limits," Mr. Cox says.

**Jace Hunt**

Jace watches the pawn shop owner test his most valuable possession. The offer for the bike it's too small but when the guy says that's the highest amount he will offer, Jace has to accept it. He takes the keychain that he's dad gave him of the key and hands the bike over.

**Camila Adams**

Camila's mom stayed at her trailer during performing hours, and even though they owned a huge house, they often spent time in that tiny place. Camila was sitting in front of the mirror applying makeup, her mom comes in and puts some clothes away. How was the meeting with the seed donor? She asks.

"He said I wasn't a good mother," Ruby says as she pours herself a drink. Camila says she agrees with him, and once she notices she took it too far, and tells her it was a joke. Camila says, "Just tell him to go back to America, no one wants him here. Tell him to stop bothering us." Ruby explains that he will leave, if they agree to his conditions.

"What does he want?" Camila asked suddenly concerned. Her father's only contact with them was to send money they didn't need, and he had never tried to exercise his rights as her father. Ruby says that if they don't agree, he will claim custody and take her to the United States. "What does he want?" Camila asks again.

"He wants you to have the best education possible, he wants me to put you in a boarding school," Ruby is crying by now, she has never been away from her daughter. Camila jumps up and runs to her mother, "Is a joke right?"

**Isabella Cox**

It was the day after graduation and Isabella was packing her bags, Sadie was there helping. "Your dad was at school yesterday, talking to Mr. Johns, how come he didn't come by and say hello?" Sadie asks as she folds a shirt. "That's his way of letting me know he's mad, but on the plane, it's going to take him about two seconds to forgive me." She laughs and smiles at a picture of her dad that's on her personalized bed frame.

Noah and the hateful girl from the day before walk into the dormitory. Isabella had dumped clothes on everyone's bed. She's pissed and Isabella tells her that instead of worrying about the room, she should do something about her split-ends. "I can't stand you anymore, I'm going to asks for a change of rooms," the girl says as she storms out and leaves Noah behind.

"You crossed the line yesterday, so I wouldn't recommend getting into fights," taunts Noah.

"Don't forget, Noah, that I am beyond the good and evil," she answers as she continues folding. He tells her that if she gets expelled, they can't be the It-Couple everyone hopes. She laughs and says she's not a babysitter.

"Isabella," calls Mr. Cox, her father, as he enters the room. Isabella runs to him excited and hugs and kisses him. "I thought Peter was going to pick me up," she says. Mr. Cox doesn't comment and asks Sadie and Noah to give them some privacy. Both exit.

"Something very serious happened," he starts but she interrupts him by saying, "Help me finish my bags, and tell me all about it during our trip." He looks at her and says there's not going to be a trip, to forget about their vacation together. Isabella stares at him and demands an explanation. He tells her that's her punishment for the strip dance.

"Dad, but-but, I never get to see you. Not even during the weekends. Why don't you just gift wrap me and give me away." Isabella was now crying, this was supposed to be the perfect vacation, and she was to have her dad all for herself. He says he does it for her own good, she has to learn to respect the rules. "If you don't take me, I will NEVER forgive you." He's sorry, but he won't change his mind. She had crossed the line and humiliated the school. "Yeah, yeah, the school reputation is important," she said sarcastically, "but I waited for you for hours, hours dad, and you never showed up. I prepared a dance for you Dad. But you don't even see, you don't even care. You care more about the ridicule of the school than me. Do you know what I felt? I waited for you Dad, but you never came." Isabella runs crying out of the room, leaving a very guilty man behind.

**Camila Adams**

Fresh out of the salon, she had orange and red highlights in her brown hair. Her mind was set on rebelling. She called the sperm donor and asked him to meet her at the park. She tells him that she's not going to any stupid school and that he doesn't have the right to order her around. She compares the boarding school to a convent and then a jail.

"You're too little to understand," he said, "but when you're bigger you're going to thank me." Camila spots two police men near and she apologizes to her father and asks for a hug.

"Hug me tighter," she says. And when the police get near, she starts yelling, "HELP, HELP." The police run over and she tells them he tried to sexually harass her. Her dad tries to explain, but they cuff him. They take him in as she laughs.

**Noah Harris**

"No one saw me, let's go," Says Noah as he as his best friend, Owen (although he has a good heart, he is a party boy and does things without considering the consequences. His best friends and roommates with Noah and Ian), both climb into a cab at the school entrance and bride the cab driver to take them to Owen's house (students cannot leave without their parents). Before leaving, he wrote a note to his parents, who had come by to pick him up for the trip to France. Letter says: _Mom and Dad, I left. It doesn't matter where. I going to have fun_. _Don't worry, I can fix my own problems. I'll call later. _Noah had escaped.

At Owen's house, Noah and Owen were in the back yard tanning and drinking. They're playing music and fooling around when someone calls. Its Owen's older brother's friends, and when Owen said his brother wasn't there, the girls asked if the guys wanted to hang out. The guys agreed to meet them later and jumped into the pool. After a long soak, Noah steals the car keys from Owen's mom and takes the car out.

**Isabella Cox**

Back at the dormitory, Sadie is finishing her own bag, she's going home for vacations. She feels bad leaving Isabella alone (Victoria is staying at her parent's), but Isabella tries to act like its nothing. "Its fine, I get to go to the Oasis Club and meet new boys," Isabella exclaims.

"But those are the losers," Sadie gasped. Isabella hung her head and said that she had no other choice. But then she remembered her little projects about transforming people. Isabella would take someone with no sense of style or manners and change them into someone worthy of her attention. She called these girls "projects". Sadie comments that she was Isabella's best project, she was nobody and thanks to her, she was one of the most popular girls. Sadie is very thankful for that, and Isabella reminds her to stay on the diet during vacation. Sadie grabs her bag and together they walk out.

**Entrance**

The limousine was parked in front of the school. Camila and Ruby got out and once Camila looked around she tried to get back on the car, but her mom stopped her.

"Did you really have to paint your hair in those colors today?" her mom says as she finger combs Camila's hair. Camila slaps the helping hands and continues drinking her energy drink. Camila was set on not getting accepted into the school. Her mom asks her to try, since it was the first time she had to do something she didn't want.

"Mom, look around, it's like kindergarten in here. I feel like I'm here to kick lunch boxes or something." Camila points to a group of people who look her age. "They're your age, Camila," her mom points out. "Physically, not mentally, I'm light years away." She answers.

"Okay, stop fuzzing. When you graduate, I'll give you a trip all around the world, but for now, just be good." Her mother pleads. "Baby, if he takes you from me I'll die." Ruby caresses her daughter, Camila gets pissed off and says to back off and not to touch her.

As Sadie is waiting for her mom, Isabella spots Camila. "Do you see the new girl?" she asks Sadie. "You can tell she's one of those girls who puts on the first thing they see. What a horror! Well, it's not too bad because now I have something to do. Although it's going to take me all summer to transform her because this is a very complicated mission. Hard, but not impossible. Let's go say hi." Isabella drags Sadie up to the limo.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Cox," Isabella extends her hand, but when Camila doesn't respond, Ruby jumps in and introduces both of them. Ruby says she has to talk to the principal and leaves Camila with the girls. "Sorry to say this, but it looks like your mom doesn't love you very much. She buys you very ugly clothes. But don't worry, I'm an expert in this stuff. We'll do something I have done many times, we build a bonfire and burn all your ugly clothes. I can give you some of my incredible new clothes." Isabella smiles thinking of this as helping the needed. Camila keeps her mouth shut, she can't believe all the stupidity and nonsense coming out of that mouth. No one can be that brainless, right?

"But first," says Sadie, "she needs to go to the salon, she needs an extreme makeover." Isabella immediately agrees and says she knows a great hair stylist.

"I think you both are in need of an extreme brain change," Camila says as she shoves her energy drink between Sadie's boobs claiming she was the closest thing to a garbage can "big and green(referring to her shirt)".

"What's wrong with you? You're not going to treat my friend like that," Isabella stands up for Sadie. "Don't worry," says Camila, "there's some for you too." She takes the cold tin can from Sadie and pours the remaining liquid on Isabelle's head. She starts screaming and crying about her hair. Everyone around laughs at her. Isabella has never been humiliated before.

**Owen's Mom's Car**

Noah takes the wheel with a can of beer in one hand. Music is pounding and both boys are drunk. They pull up to the Café and call to the girls. They're way older than the guys and when the girls see the car they run in saying they love speed. Pretty soon, they are all drunk and driving in random directions. The girl sitting next to Noah tells him to go faster and faster. At the curve, Noah loses control. The car sways to both sides, throwing passengers against the windows. The girls scream and tell him to stop, but he can't. People jump out the way of the car. Noah drives the car into a fruit market, driving through the stands. As its spinning, the driver's side hits another car, and Noah is unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Principal's Office**

"I still don't understand how he could've ran away," Mr. Johns started talking to a very pissed of political leader. Mr. Charles Harris is standing up, he is staring the principal of the institution down, his eyes say "don't forget that I can snap my fingers and have you replaced".

"Well, I don't understand it either. What kind of security does this school have? We spend thousands of dollars paying for this tuition, and we can't even trust you to keep our child safe?" Mr. Harris was extremely pissed now, you could see his anger in his power hungry eyes.

"I know sir, we apologize. We are doing everything in our power to try and locate your son. I assure you, we will find him soon." Mr. Johns was now getting very uncomfortable. He had been the head of this school for five years and he knew that finding Mr. Harris' son would be an impossible task, for he could be anywhere. "We are calling the homes of all the students who went out, he has to be in one of them."

"I hope the press doesn't find out about this. I would be a scandal. How would they vote for a man to control a country when he can't even control his own son?" Mr. Harris looks with menace at the principal, who swallows hard knowing his career was now in jeopardy. "Look were ever you must, but with a lot of discretion. Am I clear?"

**Isabella Cox**

After rushing to wash the sugary liquids off her blond hair, Isabell was now sitting in from of the mirror in her dorm room. She was thinking of Camila, and how she couldn't be admitted to the school because, according to her, Camila was too tacky for the school. She was disgusted by Camila, and was going to make sure that she couldn't stay.

After her dad cancelling their trip to Fiji, Isabella felt vulnerable and lonely. Sadie was now at her own house and the dorm room (that fit 4) was now empty. Isabella knew she would have to spend her vacations trapped in that jail, so she tried to make the best of it by going to the school pool and lounge area. _Ring, Ring._ Isabella looked at her phone, but as soon as she saw it was her dad, she hit ignore. Isabella then took out her matt and started meditating.

"Are you okay, Ms. Cox?" asked the secretary, Mrs. Avery when she heard Isabella moaning through the open door. Isabella smiled and explained how meditating calmed her down. "That's nice, honey." She simply answered. Mrs. Avery then turned towards the hallway. "Camila, come in." Camila walks into the room taking her sweet time.

"No way, take this one out of my room," Isabella said as she stood up and pointed her finger towards a very amused Camila. "I feel sick just by looking at her." Isabella made gestures holding her stomach and checking for fever. "Why is she here?"

"Camila is going to stay here while her mom speaks with the principal." Mrs. Avery says plainly as she ignores Isabella's whines and protests. "This is going to be her room if they admit her. Now if you excuse me." Mrs. Avery starts to leave, welcoming Camila who is standing by the door.

"Thank you," Camila nods to Mrs. Avery and makes her way into the room.

"Look, I'll warn you now," Isabella points her finger again, "don't even dream about staying at this school because it runs in a different circle. You don't fit here."

"Well, don't even worry because I'm not planning on staying in this crappy boarding school." Camila takes a seat on the bed and makes herself at home." Just wait until I talk with the principal and I assure you he will be so traumatized, he won't even give me a tour."

**Jace Hunt**

Today left my home, today my plan to avenge my father starts. So when it was time to leave, I couldn't face my family, so I left a note behind saying I was going to school. I know my leaving will be hard on them because we only have each other, but I need to do this.

**Principal's Office**

"This way Mrs. Morgan," Mrs. Avery leads Camila's mom inside the principal's office. "Would you like some coffee? Mr. Johns should be here at any second. If you need anything I'll be right outside."

"Thank you," Ruby says after taking a sip of her coffee. _Hopefully Camila will adapt to this school,_ she thinks.

"Sorry for the delay Mrs. Morgan. I was saying bye to some parents." Mr. Johns walks in and as he sees Ruby, he is very surprised. "You? What are you doing here?"

**Bus Station: Jace Hunt**

After purchasing his ticket, Jace walk to his homies. They had all been friends forever and they knew about the plan and how in order to take down Cox, Jace would have to go through his daughter, who goes to the same school Jace will be attending. Jace has signed up for the scholarship test and will any luck he will be admitted. His friends thought he was crazy for repeating high school again, but it would be worth it. Jace trust them not to tell his family and to watch over them. Jace says goodbye and hops on the bus that will lead him to his new life.

**Principal's Office**

"My daughter Camila is hyperactive, she truly is a war tank, strong and stubborn." Ruby smiles at him.

"I would love to meet her." Mr. Johns answer, smiling like a fool.

"There is a small problem though, when she gets something in her head, there is no one that can change her mind. And right now, she's set on not staying here."

"Don't worry, we'll help her adapt, it's my job." Ruby smiles and Mr. Johns stand up and offers her more coffee but she declines.

"Camila isn't a bad person, she's just really intense." Ruby picks up her bag, and starts to leave but Mr. Johns stops her at the door.

"Mrs. Morgan, it was a pleasure meeting someone as famous as you. I will do my best to help your daughter adapt." Mr. Johns walks to his desk and picks up a picture frame. "This is my daughter, Riley, she's the same age as Camila. I'll talk to her and ask her to help Camila accommodate."

"Thank you, Mr. Johns." She shakes his hand. "You are my only hope now, if Camila doesn't get admitted into this school, her father will take her from me."

"Why wouldn't she be admitted?"

**Outside the Principal's Office**

"I already told you, no one can see the principal without being announced." Mrs. Avery stand in front of the door that leads into the principal's office, she has her arms crossed and blocks Camila's path.

"I can announce myself, thank you very much," Camila stand in front of her, with her hands on her hips. "I don't have a lifetime to wait for him." And with that, she rushes past the secretary and jumps into the office.

"You can't go in there," Mrs. Avery runs after her. Both Rudy and Mr. Johns jump as they rush in.

"Well, judging by his looks, I dare say he has less time than I," Camila checks him from head to toe and gives him a nasty look. "Shouldn't you be retired by now?"

"Camila, please." Ruby walks to her and takes her hand, "this is my daughter, Mr. Johns. Camila say hello to your new principal."

Camila sticks out her left hand and gives him an awkward shake, "pleasure meeting my warden. Would you like a cigarette?" she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a full pack. "You look like you smoke." She puts the pack right under his nose and smiles sweetly.

**Isabella Cox, Her Room**

"I made the exception of bringing the telephone here because your dad is calling from Los Angeles, he says you won't pick up your phone." Mrs. Avery hands the telephone to Isabella, but she doesn't take it and picks up her phone instead.

"Would you look at that, it was off. I didn't even notice. Tell him to call on my phone." Isabella makes a huge deal of turning it on, even though it was never off.

"No, talk to him now." Mrs. Avery gives her a serious face and Isabella takes the telephone. As she brings it to her face, she hits the red button and hangs up on her dad.

"Hello? Daddy! How are u? I'm so excited to be going to the Oasis Club, I swear. All the people I love are going to be there. Of course Daddy. Have fun. Love you. Bye." She makes kissing sounds and presses the red button again. "Here you go, thanks!" Mrs. Avery takes her telephone back.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Everything's perfect." Isabella gives her a fake smile. "When do we leave for the Oasis Club?"

"When the scholarships students finish their test." Mrs. Avery turns and leaves the room.

As soon as the door's closed, Isabella drops her fake smile and stomps on the floor.

**Hospital**

"Doctor, please let the family members of the passengers that were with Noah know that I will be taking care of all their bills, in exchange for some discretion of course." Mr. Charles Harris walks down the hospital hallway with his wife at his side. The doctor walks them to Noah's room.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, sir." The doctor smiles.

"Good, that's the most important thing, discretion," Mr. Harris says.

"I thought the most important thing was your son's health. Don't you want to see him?" the doctor looks a little confused as he points to Noah's private room.

"Umm, no, no, I rather wait for him here," Mr. Harris looks at his wife. "Go ahead, honey." She leaves his side and walks into Noah's room.

**Principal's Office**

Camila sits on the principal's desk chair. He left the room to give Ruby and her daughter some privacy. Ruby paces back and forth, she's worried that after Camila's cigarette fiasco, Mr. Johns will go back on his word and not let Camila stay. Meanwhile, Camila has grabbed two figurines and is making have sexual interactions. The clinging of the metal figurines drives Ruby crazy.

"That's enough Camila. You're acting like a little baby." Ruby forces the figurines from her daughter and throws them to the nearest chair. Camila jumps from her chair.

"I'm sick of waiting for this man. Where the hell is he?" Camila screams at her mother.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Surely he already made his decision and his afraid to tell me that he won't accept you in this school." Ruby looks at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"Well, if the school doesn't accept me, it's not our problem." Camila shrugs her shoulders.

"Of course they won't accept you. Why did you have to pull the cigarettes out? You don't even smoke?"

"There's a first time for everything." Camila takes the pack and opens it. Ruby snatches the pack from her hands and launches it onto the chair with the figurines.

Ruby takes her daughters hand, "Camila, if they don't accept you in this school, your dad will fight for custody. And with the pictures and everything, he will get it. Then he'll take you to America and I will lose you." Ruby has tears building in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Ill drive him crazy and he'll return me in three days." Camila shrugs again.

Tears start streaking Ruby's perfectly made up face. "Once I lose custody it will be impossible to gain it back. Maybe that'll be good for you. You'll get to meet new people and have a family. Something I could never give you." Camila starts tearing up too.

"I don't want another family." She says.

"It's too late baby." Ruby wipes a tear. Then, Mr. Johns returns to the office and takes a stand behind his desk.

"I have made a decision," Mr. Johns starts, but Camila interrupts him.

"Look sir, no matter what your decision was, I would like to offer you my sincerest apologies, sir. I don't even smoke." She picks up the back and throws it in the garbage. "I just wanted to scandalize everything."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Mr. Johns stares at the wild haired girl who is holding her mother's hand.

"Because I hadn't realized how much I wanted to stay in this school."

"I don't believe you at all," Mr. Johns says without smiling. "But I believe we both deserve a chance. You should get to know the school and it should get to know you."

"Yes! Of course," Ruby jumps with happiness and smothers her daughter.

**Hospital**

"I heard you were fine. But you look more than fine to me," Owen punches Noah lightly on his arm.

"I'm perfectly fine," Noah says standing up from his hospital bed and covering his boxers with his gown. "Not a scratch, but don't tell my mom because I've been pretending to sleep when she comes in. Wait, what happened to the car?"

"Don't worry, its insured." Owen shrugs. "My mom didn't even come see me, she just phoned me. And my dad called me an idiot. They said I won't get an allowance for a year."

"I'm here to help you, brother," Noah slaps his hand on Owen's shoulder. He laughs. "But I'm worried about my dad. He's not here yet, and I'm sure he's going to do more than take my allowance. He's never going to let it slide.

"Well maybe he will cast you aside for ten years and when he returns, he'll be too old to remember anything." Owen says hopefully.

"Yeah, I wish." Noah and Owen walk out of the room and Owen pulls of Noah's gown. Then they both start play fighting. Just then Mr. Harris walks up to them followed by his bodyguards.

"Hey dad," Noah says straightening up and fixing his hair. Mr. Harris just stares at his son. Noah knows his in deep shit. He's dad was cold and controlling. Owen looks like he's about to wet his pants and awkwardly excuses himself.

"D-dad…," stutters Noah.

"You are set on destroying me," Mr. Harris doesn't scream or raise his voice, he just points at Noah. "What my enemies couldn't do, you almost did in one day. Tell me something son, what is your plan? Do you want to ruin my career? Why don't you learn from your older brothers? They are a thousand times better than you." Noah looks hurt and unloved, but he's used to that feeling.

"You don't think about my public image," his dad continues. "You don't care that people trash my name."

"D-dad, dad please let me talk," Noah is about to cry.

"No, I didn't come here to listen to you talk," he lowers his voice. "I'm warning you boy, if you think that because you are my son you can do whatever you want, son, you are so very wrong. This time I'm not going to save you, you went too far. You could've killed everyone. You destroyed a car."

"Dad," Noah tries yet again.

"You destroyed a car," Mr. Harris raises his finger. "Isn't that true?"

"Dad, I'll make it up to you," Noah pleads.

"Noah, my thrust does not replenish," says Mr. Harris.

"You've never trusted me," says Noah," you only see the bad in me."

"There's something good," Mr. Harris reaches inside of his suit jacket and pull out an envelope. "I only came to give you this. It's a summon."

"Who filed a complaint?" Noah looks at the paper. "The girls?"

"No," Mr. Harris says calmly. "I did." Mr. Harris turns around and leaves with his bodyguards.

**Isabella Cox**

Isabella was in her room doing yoga. She suddenly looks up in her mirror and sees some non-existing cellulite on her well-toned stomach. She starts freaking out.

"OMG!" she looks up. "Why god, why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? Isn't it enough to leave me without friends during vacation?"

Isabella rushes to her closet and starts looking through her many creams until she finds the one she's looking for. She applies a generous amount and rubs it on her flat belly.

She hears a sound coming from the door and looks over. "Who is it?" she walks over grabbing her workout jacket and putting over her sports bra. She sees someone has slipped an envelope with her name printed on it under the door. She opens the door, but there's no one there. So she picks up the envelope.

"Oh no," she holds it away from her. "What if it's a prank? Of a dangerous virus?" then she jumps with excitement, "maybe not. Maybe it's from an admirer. What if it's from that hot senior?" she looks up. "God, it is too difficult to be me! Why?"

She decides to open it. _This search for treasure is for you. In the school, there's something that interests you. To find the first clue, go to the hallway by the lockers. _Isabella looks at it thoughtfully and decides to go.

The clue in the hallway said:_ Women's Bathroom. _Isabella followed it, then she followed the next one into the cafeteria, then to the office, then to the cardio room. All the lights were off and Isabella was getting anxious. She walked up to the middle of the room and called out. A huge net fell on her, and she started screaming and kicking. She sees shadows surrounding her, she tries to get out, but she's stuck. She's pleading, and is about to cry. Then the lights turn on and Sadie and Victoria run to her side.

"It's a joke," Vicky says laughing along with Sadie.

"That was cruel," Isabella looks mad for a second, but she is beyond happy to have her friends back. "What are you girls doing here? Weren't you home?"

"I was, but I got bored," said Vicky.

"I snuck out of my house because my mom was on me 24/7," said Sadie looking down.

"You guys are the best," Isabella hugs them. "Thanks for not leaving me alone."

"Of course, how where we supposed to let you go alone and suffer by yourself at the Oasis Club," Sadie says.

**Gates of the School**

Jace had arrived at the school. He couldn't believe how big it was. In order to get into the main building, you needed to take a special little car. Jace looks at his watch, he's going to be late for the exam. He starts running and turns to look at the school. He's so distracted, he doesn't see the two women there, and he crashes into the older one.

"AHH," she screams and starts hitting Jace with her bag.

"Lady, relax," he says to her.

"You gave me a heart attack," she hold her chest and looks at the other woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm just here to catch the car up to the school," he says a little pissed off.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't know you were a student here. Now a days, you can't tell if someone is going to say hello or steal your purse," she explains.

"Jace," he says deciding to let it all go. He stretches his hand.

"Well, I'm Mary," says the old lady shaking his hand. Jace moves on to the younger one. "Susan, the niece, nice to meet you."

"I still sorry about hitting you. One can't be too careful in this city," she smiles. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from up in the country, but my parents lived here for a while," he says not wanting to share much.

"Would you look at that, we used to live in the country also, but we moved to the capital a couple of months ago," says Susan.

"Well at least you guys are used to the snobs of this city," Jace says making a sour face and gesturing with his hands.

"No, no. we're not used to it yet," Mary says. "So, how did you get here? Where do you come from?"

"Truthfully I got here, very, very tired." Jace explains.

"Oh yeah, why?" Mary ask concerned for the young man. "In what did you come from?"

"In a truck," he says. Mary gasps.

"On my god. No wonder you're exhausted. How many hours is that?" asks Mary.

"Like twelve," he says. Mary looks at Susan.

"Did you eat yet?" Mary asks. He shakes his head. Mary smiles at him and reaches into her bag.

"Well here. Have some of our sandwiches. There a little mush," she says. "But the taste wonderful. Let's hope the car comes soon."

"So, why this school, Jace?" asks Susan as he eats.

"Well, my dad's dream was that I attended this school. He would have been very proud to see me here," Jace says looking at the ground. "He died before he got a chance."

"That's going to be hard, because in this school it's very complicated," Mary says. "It's not going to be easy getting accepted. You need a guardian here with you in order to take the test. You need someone who will come to the school if there's an emergency. But I'm sure there won't be a lot of issues."

"Hey, look. There's the car," Susan walks to the middle of the street and waves at the driver. He stops for them and they all climb in.

**Hospital**

"Noah," Mrs. Harris looks at him with loving eyes. They are still at the hospital, but Noah is about to get discharged. "I have called in a favor and there's no need for you to go to court anymore. But you will be punished. Judge Clark and I have signed you up for community work. You will assist a priest in a poor neighborhood near the Oasis Club. There will be someone to watch over you. If you don't do this, the school will expel you. Do you understand sweetie?"

"Community service?" Noah is pissed off. "But I'm going to be on vacation. Can't I just do it after I come back?"

"No," she says. "Your dad and I have discussed this. You will do it during vacation so that no one will notice. When you come back you have to go to school, and people will notice if you're gone for hours at a time."

"Fine," Noah says.

"Now come, let's check out."

**Isabella Cox**

"Did you guys check out the new guys?" Sadie asks as she unpacks her bags. "I felt so bad for them. They all looked so scared."

"Nope, I haven't see any of them. Thank god for that. After meeting the stupid limo girl, I don't want to know anything about the new students." Isabella helps Sadie unpack. "I found out that her mom is a singer or something."

"Yeah, Ruby Morgan," says Vicky. "My mom loves her."

"Aww, she's like a Christmas tree with the lights on. And don't get me started about the daughter," Isabella exclaims. "Her hair is red and orange and then some yellow. The ugliest thing ever."

Just as they finish laughing. The door gets pushed open. And in the doorway stands Camila, kicking her bags into the room.

"Camila, I'm sorry, I think you made a mistake," Isabella says. "The exit is the other way."

"I know where the exit is honey. That's where I threw a soda at you isn't?" Camila says. "I'm not leaving. I'm moving in."

"Bu-but you told me you weren't staying," Isabella looks at Camila.

"Yeah well I changed my mind," she jumps on Camila's bed. "I'm here to stay."

Sadie walks up to her. "You aren't fit for this school."

"Really. Wow, very smart." Camila stands on the bed and looks down at her. "And tell me, apart from talking can you flip in the air like the other whales?"

**Reception**

The scholarship students taking the test are now filling some forms with their parents.

"Whoever has finished their forms can follow me to take the exam," Mrs. Avery says. "Only the students please." Students start to hand in their forms and saying bye to their parents. Susan hands it in and goes to her aunt, who is keeping an eye on Jace.

"Hunt, come here please," Jace goes to Mrs. Avery and hands in his forms. "You can't take the exam, the principal hasn't spoken with your parents yet? Are they here with you?" he shakes his head. "Then I'm sorry, you can't take the exam."


End file.
